


second chances

by Rethira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Ending, Eye Trauma, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: kakashi would trade his eye (again) to stop it all from going wrong





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by jonphaedrus oh forever ago

the wound obito left was severe, but not enough to kill him. unlike kakashi, obito didn’t strike to kill - although kakashi has this feeling radiating from the eye obito gave him that obito didn’t die anyway

(he’s glad. he’s more than glad. his heart aches. his body aches. he-)

it takes time for kakashi to feel strong enough to use kamui again (a lie. to feel strong enough to face _obito_ again). but eventually his wound is wrapped and dressed, and he’s healed it as much as he can, and then it’s… it’s not so hard to make obito’s eye take him where he needs to go

but the world kakashi lands in isn’t the same one he left. the sky is painted red, like a fresh slick of blood, and the moon is-

the crunch of feet behind him has kakashi moving instinctively for cover, but the _thing_ that appears just… it-

“obito,” kakashi says, but… it’s not. the white skinned thing is no more obito than kakashi is. it tilts its head at him, blinks mismatched eyes. everything about it looks half finished and yet….

there’s silence all around them. above them the moon is a giant sharingan, and a fleshy white tree grows

the thing wearing obito’s face steps towards kakashi. it does not speak. it does not need to

kakashi flees to the only place he can

but even kamui is not safe from a creature with obito’s eye

it chases him for… seconds? months? kakashi can’t be certain. he looks back only once, and obito’s face is white and implacable and-

he’s failed obito again

perhaps that’s why kakashi starts feeding chakra back into obito’s eye again. he’s not thinking properly in that moment, as the creature behind him closes in. obito’s eye burns in his head, and his own eye burns too - kakashi thinks, irrationally, that he would rather lose _that_ eye than obito’s if he had the choice, that he would choose obito’s eye over anything else-

he all but falls through the vortex obito’s eye makes - shuts his and obito’s eyes reflexively as he falls, but that does nothing to stop the stinging, stabbing pain shooting through his skull. behind him he hears… nothing at all

he hits the ground with a _thump -_ his eyes pulse with pain once more and then-

nothing

* * *

it is still and quiet when kakashi wakes, except for the pounding in his head. groaning, he rolls over and retches, opening his eye to complete darkness. the ground feels unusually even and hard, unlike anything kakashi’s felt-

wait

it’s a strain to force obito’s eye open, what with his chakra reserves as low as they are, but kakashi does it. kamui greets him, looking just as he last saw it - a drop of blood falls from obito’s eye to the ground below him, but apart from that? it looks identical to the first time kakashi came here

the thing wearing obito’s face is nowhere to be seen

kakashi shuts obito’s eye and is immediately plunged back into darkness. “ah,” he says. his eye is open but… he can’t see anything. “i see,” he says, and laughs, quietly and madly in the silence of kamui

one eye again, kakashi thinks as he blindly stumbles away from where he fell. at least, at least it’s _obito’s_ , he really _would_ choose obito’s eye over _anything…_ kakashi sits, and eats a ration bar. it fills his stomach and little else

he has just enough chakra to use kamui again. _just_ enough

he could stay here, in kamui… _die_ here in kamui or…

(will the memorial stone even still be there? did… did obito even know-)

it isn’t much of a choice

* * *

the stone is sun-warm and dry, and slightly chipped under kakashi’s fingers. obito’s eye hurts too much for him to look but- it’s here. that’s enough. that’s enough. he leans back against it, lets his mind clear

(so long standing here for… but that obito didn’t exist anymore. but… he had been a nice dream)

the sun is beating down warmly on kakashi’s flak jacket, and it’s honestly getting a little uncomfortable, but it hurts to move and-

_sun_

the sky is blue. the sun is shining. “kai,” kakashi says, but there is no genjutsu to break. he twists and- obito’s name is newly carved on the memorial stone. it’s not worn down by years of wind and rain and-

(how many times had touched obito’s name on that stone?)

it’s the newest name on the stone. there’s still stone dust in the cracks of it. he’s- he’s-

kakashi staggers to his feet, just in time for a far too familiar voice behind him to ask, “who are you?”


End file.
